In a direct memory access (DMA) transfer method, a peripheral device directly transfers data to and receives data from a memory (host memory) coupled to a host device without the central processing unit (CPU) of the host device being interposed. In the DMA transfer method, the CPU notifies, a DMA control device (DMA controller) present inside the peripheral device or on a bus, of a data transfer request (DMA request), and the DMA control device performs data transfer in accordance with the DMA request.
Related technologies are disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 11-134287, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-141299, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-152837.